The present invention relates, in general, to toilet paper roll holders and, more particularly, this invention relates to a talking toilet paper roll holder to inform the user of the toilet paper that the roll is empty.
Prior to the present invention, as is generally well known in the art, toilet paper roll holders have been in widespread use for many years. As the toilet tissue is dispensed from the roll and the roll becomes completely empty there is no mechanism other than visual to indicate to the user of such paper that the roll has been emptied.
This condition can be particularly distressful to persons who may be blind and/or visually impaired because they would not be aware that such toilet paper roll had been emptied of paper.
The present invention provides a talking toilet paper roll holder. The talking toilet paper roll holder comprises an elongated housing member and an elongated spring loaded shaft member having a longitudinal axis disposed of along a longitudinal axis of the elongated housing member. Each end of the elongated spring loaded shaft member adapted for engagement with a wall mounted housing member for such toilet paper roll holder.
There is further a battery operated talking device disposed on the inside of the elongated housing member at a predetermined location and a switch disposed on the talking device in a position to be engaged by a spring loaded switch activation means that is carried on the elongated spring loaded shaft member. The spring loaded switch activation means engages an outer edge of a full roll of toilet paper that is carried by the talking toilet paper roll holder and is moved inwardly to an on position when toilet paper has been emptied. At least one sound transfer hole is disposed through at least one end of the elongated housing member.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a talking toilet paper holder which will indicate to the user of such toilet paper that the roll has been emptied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a talking toilet paper roll holder which can be retrofitted onto existing toilet paper roll holders.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a talking toilet paper roll holder which is relatively simple to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a talking toilet paper roll holder which can use various saying""s or phrases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a talking toilet paper roll holder which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.